Question: If $8a + b + 9c = -8$, what is $-4b - 36c - 32a$ ?
Answer: $= -32a - 4b - 36c$ $= (-4) \cdot (8a + b + 9c) $ $= (-4) \cdot (-8) $ $= 32$